1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw nut, and more particularly to a fan screw nut for removing scraps.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool holder is connected with a cutting tool by a sleeve mounted in a front end of the tool holder, the cutting tool is inserted in the sleeve and a screw nut is mounted around the sleeve to clamp or release the sleeve by rotating. After the cutting tool cut a work piece, scraps are generated and disposed on a top surface of the work piece, which may affect the precision of cutting the work piece. The conventional way of cleaning the scraps is to wash the top surface of the work piece by cutting fluid, but the cleaning effect of the conventional way is not good enough.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional cleaning way, the present invention provides a fan screw nut for removing scraps to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.